Dame tu amor
by okashira janet
Summary: Un Yahiko de quince años va de visita a Kyoto, Misao se ofrece a ser su guía turística y Aoshi nota con sorpresa que hace años no la veía tan feliz. MisAoshi. Oneshot


**DAME TU AMOR**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Un Yahiko de quince años va de visita a Kyoto, Misao se ofrece a ser su guía turística y Aoshi nota con sorpresa que hace años no la veía tan feliz. MisAoshi._

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de NobuhiroWatsuki, ¡maestro!, yo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao volvió a abrir el shoji de la habitación de su invitado repasando que no hubiera polvo, que el futon estuviera en su lugar y las cortinas estuvieran correctamente lavadas.

—Bien. —Sonriendo dio una palmada satisfecha. Yahiko venía de visita. Todo había sucedido por una serie de cartas ridículas que se habían mandado uno al otro, Misao había presumido de conocer casi todo el país y de tener las más variopintas aventuras, Yahiko, aunque también tenía su buena dosis de historias, no había pasado mucho tiempo por ahí como turista. Vagamente Misao recordaba haberse burlado de él llamándolo "chico de campo" y entre insultos que tardaban semanas en llegar a su destino había terminado invitándolo a Kyoto y él había aceptado.

Se habían visto por última vez cuando Kenji había nacido, un bultito con pelusa roja en la cabeza, y de eso ya había pasado tiempo; ahora Yahiko tenía quince años y Kaoru no paraba de decir en sus cartas lo muy gallardo y guapo que era (como cualquier madre orgullosa de su primer hijo). Misao tenía veintiún años, pero bien podía seguir diciendo que tenía dieciséis, no había cambiado casi nada, ni siquiera su rostro parecía mayor y las curvas que tanto había deseado probablemente jamás serían suyas. Una lástima.

—Lo que sea. —Por fortuna el buen ánimo seguía siendo parte de su personalidad así que hizo a un lado aquello que la aquejaba y pasó a temas más terrenales. El tren de Yahiko debía llegar en cuarenta minutos así que corrió a la planta baja y se puso rápidamente el calzado.

—¡Voy saliendo! —Gritó antes de echar a caminar por las calles del centro, forzándose a caminar de manera normal para llegar a tiempo. Si se echaba a correr como era su costumbre llegaría a la estación en un santiamén y se aburriría como ostra. Sin embargo, y pese a sus esfuerzos, llegó mucho antes de lo acordado y no le quedo de otra más que sentarse en una banca.

—¡Tren de Osaka!

—¡Tren de Hokkaido!

—¡Tren de Tokio! —Ante la última mención Misao se puso de pie, volátil como lo era siempre, dado que seguía siendo muy bajita y no alcanzaba a ver a los pasajeros se subió en la silla donde esperaba e intentó hacer visor con la mano. ¡Cuánta gente bajaba!, todos con maletas y aire apurado haciéndose un embudo para subir las escaleras. Y entonces lo vio.

Yahiko solo llevaba una maleta pequeña que cargaba sobre el hombro sin apenas esfuerzo, traía puesto un hakama azul que contrastaba con sus ojos castaños, había crecido mucho más alto que ella y cada musculo parecía armoniosamente colocado en su cuerpo.

Era muy guapo.

Misao se quedó un momento viéndolo como idiota, Yahiko giró a un lado, giró al otro, entrecerró los ojos y luego pareció decidir, así sin más, que nadie había ido a recogerlo así que enfiló a las escaleras, ¡ese bruto!

—¡Espera!, —Misao corrió tras él, pero la gente se arremolinaba de tal manera que era caso perdido alcanzarlo—, ¡espera! —Nada, Yahiko subía los escalones con el aire distinguido que solo podía tener un espadachín de alto nivel—. ¡Ey! —Así que no le quedo de otra que meter empujones y alcanzarlo apenas por una manga, ante el toque en su brazo Yahiko giró la mirada, unos ojos grandes y castaños.

—Ey. —Una perezosa sonrisa se dibujó en su boca—. Pensé que no ibas a venir por mí. —Misao tuvo un pequeño aturdimiento, porque era la primera vez que un hombre le sonreía de esa manera, pero apenas fue un segundo, luego recordó que aquel era Yahiko, el mismo que se había quejado ruidosa e infantilmente cuando Sanosuke y ella se habían negado a darle sandia un día de verano en el dojo.

—Soy la mejor anfitriona. —Misao lo superó por dos escalones, sonrío y le guiñó un ojo—. Por supuesto que iba a venir por ti. —Yahiko la miró, apenas unos segundos antes de que sus hombros se relajaran, como si también él estuviera preguntándose qué relación iban a tener ahora y estuviera de acuerdo con la camaradería propia de sus tiempos de infancia.

—Por supuesto, —ambos terminaron de subir la escalera—, yo, el gran Yahiko Myojin no podía esperar menos que eso.

—Tonto. —Misao rodó los ojos luego echó a andar con paso vivo—. Vamos a dejar tus cosas al Aoiya, puedes descansar un rato y en la noche salimos a pasear, ¡hay un sitio que sé que va a encantarte!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yahiko despertó cuando los últimos rayos de sol se colaban perezosamente por la ventana, apenas llegar al Aoiya Misao lo había llevado a saludar precipitadamente a todos los del restaurante, le había hecho comer un plato enorme de soba y lo había encerrado en su cuarto con la cantarina orden de que durmiera un rato.

Para su propia sorpresa había sido obediente y en un momento ya estaba roncando, lo cierto es que el viaje en tren había sido pesado y aquella siesta lo había revitalizado. Apenas despertar se rascó la cabeza con un bostezo y se preguntó si debía buscar a Aoshi para saludarlo. Siendo sincero Aoshi era el adulto más estoico que conocía, pero le tenía una deuda de gratitud enorme por haber descubierto que Kaoru no estaba muertay por haber luchado a su lado por rescatarla. Le preguntaría a Misao dónde encontrarlo.

—Hum… —Aun modorro asomó la cabeza fuera de su cuarto y descubrió el pasillo solo, suponía que no pasaba nada si salía a caminar por allí. Justo estaba dando la vuelta en la primera esquina cuando se encontró a Aoshi de frente, el hombre vestía una yukata blanca y parecía tan calmo y sereno como siempre.

—Buenas tardes. —Antes de que se le ocurriera saludar o decir algo Aoshi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes. —Yahiko repitió torpemente, puso una mano tras su nuca y realizó una reverencia poco decorosa, eran en momentos como ese cuando admitía que Kaoru tenía razón cuando lo regañaba por no aplicarse en los modales.

—Espero que tu estancia sea cómoda. —Aoshi agregó en un tono monocorde y Yahiko levantó a toda prisa la vista.

—Gracias.

—¡Yahiko!, —justo en ese momento Misao llegó corriendo tras él, llevaba un traje azul con un enorme moño rosa a la espalda y su trenza de siempre—, ¡ya despertaste! —Frenó de golpe y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¡Buenas tardes Aoshi-sama! —Aoshi le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió caminando, Yahiko lo miró de reojo, ciertamente era un hombre frío, cuando había sido niño no lo había notado en realidad, pero ahora que era un hombre podía ver que su interacción con Misao casi llegaba hasta el punto de ser cortante—. ¡Apúrate! —Misao lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él—. Hay un festival que inicia en unos minutos y dicen que hay un mago.

—¿Un mago? —Pese a todo sintió una curiosidad infantil inundarlo.

—¡Sí! —Misao tiró de él en sentido contrario a dónde había caminado Aoshi, Yahiko la siguió con bríos y solo hasta que dieron vuelta en la esquina del pasillo echó una mirada atrás, le sorprendió ver que Aoshi se había quedado de pie viéndolos, aunque no es como si aquella mirada significara algo.

—No es un mago cualquiera. —La voz de Misao volvió a forzarlo a prestarle atención—. Dicen que usa hechicería. —Apenas se detuvieron a ponerse el calzado en la salida del Aoiya y Misao tornó a tirar de él.

—¿Estas interesada en esas cosas? —Yahiko arqueó una ceja burlón, Misao lo llevaba de la muñeca y eso nunca había sucedido en el pasado, pero dado que su agarre no era desagradable no se soltó.

—Dicen que puede hacer que las cosas tomen vida. —Misao jaló de él entre un montón de gente y puestos de comida ambulante—. Pero no siempre puedes encontrarlo.

—¿Es cómo una búsqueda del tesoro? —Yahiko le sujetó la mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, Misao dio un bote y giró a verlo—. ¿Qué? —Él frunció el ceño.

—No, —ella parpadeó—, nada. —Cuando eran niños lo único que a Yahiko le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, por supuesto, nunca se lo había dicho, pero seguía teniendo unos ojos preciosos y se veían incluso más grandes mientras lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Es por seguridad. —Yahiko levantó sus manos entrelazadas—. Eres un chivo loco y no me llama la atención perderme como un niño pequeño. —Aquella respuesta tan poco cordial tuvo la cualidad de encenderla como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pues solo alguien como tú podría perderse cuando tiene quince años.

—Por si no lo recuerdas no conozco el lugar.

—¡Hay algo que se llama sentido de la orientación!

—¡Y otra cosa que se llama ser buen anfitrión! —Enfadados juntaron sus frentes empujándose con la cabeza, pero un hombre gordo que pasó los aventó con su trasero y fueron a dar contra la pared.

—¡Au!, —Misao se sobó la cadera—, ¿nos ha dado con el trasero?

—Sí que lo ha hecho. —Yahiko realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír, Misao no se río, lo observó con aquellos ojos enormes y los labios entreabiertos, lo estaba viendo de tal manera que dejó de reírse y la observó mosqueado—. ¿Qué?

—Es que tienes risa de hombre. —Ella musitó con aire sobrecogido, Yahiko frunció el ceño.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta soy un hombre ahora. —Iba a agregar "idiota", pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Es… es una hermosa risa. —Ahí estaba, Yahiko la recordaba por su desfachatez, por aquella manera de decir lo que pensaba sin trabas, por saltarse los convencionalismos.

—Bueno, —sacudiéndose la ropa le tendió la mano—, tu risa tampoco está mal. —Misao le sonrío, volvieron a entrelazar los dedos.

—Me gustaría escuchar alguna vez la risa de Aoshi-sama.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, —Yahiko le guiñó un ojo—, así que recréate en mi sensual y ronca carcajada.

—Creído. —Misao hizo un mohín con la boca, dejó que fuera él quien esta vez tirara de ella—. Pero la mejor risa de todas es la de Himura. —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada traviesa, luego gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Oro! —Muy lejos de ahí un hombre pelirrojo con su hijo sentado sobre las rodillas soltó un estornudo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi tenía problemas para dormir, siempre los había tenido a ser sincero, desde que era un niño que había visto morir a sus padres frente a sus ojos.

— _¡Corre Aoshi!_ —A veces recordaba la voz de su madre—. _¡Corre Aoshi!_ —Pero esa era apenas la punta del iceberg de sus pesadillas.

— _¡No me mates, no me mates!_ —En sus pesadillas los hombres le pedían clemencia, pero él rebanaba sus cuellos como si se trataran de mantequilla—. _¡Por favor, tengo familia!_ —Pero una misión era una misión y él era el mejor llevándolas a cabo.

La peor de sus pesadillas era donde veía morir a sus hombres uno tras otro, la pesadilla donde sus piernas eran atravesadas por balas y quedaba inerte, inútil, como un muñeco de trapo. Unos sueños que le hacían abrir los ojos agitado.

La meditación le ayudaba a vaciar su mente, a tener noches en blanco, pero solo era efectiva hasta cierto punto, Aoshi sabía que cualquier situación podía traer de vuelta su pasado.

Una vez mientras Kenshin y él tomaban té el pelirrojo le había comentado que los pétalos de cerezo cayendo le recordaban una lluvia de sangre en Kyoto.

— _Es una tristeza._ —Kenshin había bebido lentamente su infusión, con una mirada ausente—. _Que algo tan hermoso para los demás sea tan doloroso para mí._ —Había cosas sencillas en el día a día que Aoshi tampoco podía soportar. Cosas que le forzaban a usar toda su determinación para no prestarles atención.

Generalmente dormía cuatro horas, sueños intranquilos recargando la espalda contra una pared, un estado de duermevela que se veía interrumpido por cualquier sonido, una de las maldiciones de haber sido conocido como un ninja genio.

Pero esa noche lo que lo despertó no fue una pesadilla, no fue el aullido del viento, ni siquiera fue algún ratón que corriera por la calle de noche, lo que lo despertó fue una risa. En medio de la oscuridad el sonido de una risa hubiera podido helar el espíritu de cualquiera, pero Aoshi conocía esa carcajada libre y desinhibida, con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la ventana. Misao y Yahiko estaban doblados en dos apoyados en sus rodillas intentando tomar aire, tarea harto difícil si ninguno de los dos paraba de reír.

—Eres un idiota. —Misao finalmente musitó intentando respirar adecuadamente.

—¿Idiota? —Yahiko tenía la cara roja por falta de aire—. ¿Quién fue la que metió ese rompecabezas en mi bolsillo y echó a correr?

—Y tú, —Misao volvió a reírse, sujetándose el estómago del dolor que le causaban sus risas—, corriste tras de mí como perro obediente.

—¡Ca-cállate! —Yahiko volvió a reírse, tenía una risa ronca y profunda, Aoshi recordó la risa de Sanosuke al escucharlo.

—¡Ladrón! —Misao chilló, tenía los ojos brillantes y se había reído tanto que se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

—¡Tú eres la ladrona! —Yahiko se le lanzó encima con franco afán de ahorcarla, pero ella lo esquivo con la agilidad ninja que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Ese señor se lo robo primero, —Misao puso ambas manos en su cintura—, no es un robo.

—¡Claro que lo es!, —Yahiko abrió los brazos cercándola para frenarle las salidas—, manchaste el honor de un samurái y vas a tener que hacer seppuku.

—¡No! —Luego de eso ambos cayeron tras los setos y Aoshi ya no pudo verlos, pero los escuchó reírse, jadear y forcejear, cuando volvieron a pararse estaban cansados y llenos de pasto.

—Ten tu premio. —Yahiko metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un rompecabezas de metal—. Ladrona. —Parecía demasiado cansado para seguir peleando.

—Cómplice. —Misao recibió el rompecabezas sin fuerzas. Yahiko avanzó al Aoiya arrastrando los pies y ella lo sujetó de los hombros como si se tratara de un remolque, los dos avanzaron penosamente por el patio hasta que se perdieron dentro del , no obstante, se quedo otro rato parado junto a la ventana, intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había escuchado a Misao reírse a carcajadas, pero no pudo recordarlo.

Misao era una mujer alegre que le sonreía siempre que le llevaba su té y que de vez en cuando seguía contándole chistes ridículos, pero verla reírse de esa manera era algo que hacía años no ocurría, probablemente desde que era niña.

Era agradable escucharla reír.

Por supuesto, su comportamiento había sido infantil en todo momento, pero desde siempre cada que ella y Yahiko se juntaban urdían los planes más ridículos y andaban juntos de un lado a otro como si les hubieran puesto pegamento. Era evidente que Yahiko era un hombre ahora, según las leyes de la espada, pero al parecer la atracción que sentía por Misao superaba su propio control de las emociones. Juntos eran un par de críos.

La mirada de Aoshi se suavizó cuando regresó a su sitio intentando dormir de nuevo, ojala esos dos siguieran su ejemplo y se durmieran de una vez.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao había invitado a Yahiko a ir al templo principal de la ciudad, recordaba que cuando era niña Okina la había llevado una vez, ¡se había divertido muchísimo!

—Ciento cuatro escalones, ciento cinco escalones, ciento seis escalones. —Yahiko murmuraba con la espalda encorvada.

—Ya deja de contarlos. —Misao le gruñó, iban de la mano y jalar con él estaba mermando sus fuerzas—. ¡No vamos ni a la mitad!

—Hace sol, no traemos agua, me pica la ropa. —Yahiko gruñó, se habían puesto ropa más o menos presentable para ir al templo, pero lo que debieron haberse puesto era un sombrero de paja y camisas de manga larga.

—Si te sigues quejando será peor. —Misao volvió a tirar de él, en realidad era bien poco lo que podía jalarlo, aunque Yahiko era delgado todo su cuerpo era musculo, pesaba una barbaridad, a su lado ella era tan ligera como un papalote, el pensamiento le hizo molestarse. ¿Por qué la naturaleza había tenido un humor tan ácido con ella?, no había ninguna diferencia física entre su "yo" de dieciséis años y él actual.

—Estos escalones son tan pequeños que no sé cómo no se matan los viejitos cuando los suben. —Yahiko echó una mirada atrás, pero eran los únicos turistas en ese tramo del recorrido.

—Hace rato nos pasó uno de esos viejitos. —Misao rodó los ojos.

—Maldito. —Yahiko respingó, luego clavó en ella sus profundos ojos color chocolate—. Ni se te ocurra contarle algo de esto a Kaoru.

—Le diré, le diré. —Misao canturreó, su palma húmeda se pegaba a la de él—. Que un anciano supero a su estudiante número uno.

—Pues entonces yo le diré a Aoshi que eres una ladrona. —Misao puso cara de falso horror, pero luego se río.

—A él no le importaría. —Yahiko no sabía si aquella frase era dolorosa o si, por el contrario, era tan insignificante como ella lo hacía parecer.

—Está bien. —Entrecerró los ojos y por sus pestañas corrió el sudor—. Carreritas de aquí a la cima.

—¿Estás loco?

—¿No aceptas el reto?

—¡Por supuesto que lo acepto!

—¡Uno!

—¡Dos!

—¡Tres! —Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron como poseídos por los escalones, Misao era mucho más ágil y rápida, Yahiko notó con consternación que saltaba cuatro o cinco escalones de un solo impulso, pero él tenía piernas más largas y mayor resistencia así que se forzó hasta la inhumanidad para no quedarse atrás.

Malditos ninjas, parecían changos.

Estuvo tentado de sujetarla del tobillo y verla caer, pero al final le ganó su sentido honesto (eso y que hubiera sido vergonzoso dar explicaciones si se lastimaba), en su loca competencia pasaron al anciano, a los niños locales que jugaban a brincar escalones como si fueran de día de campo y a un par de gatos que saltaron erizados cuando les pasaron como una exhalación a un lado.

—¡Ah!, —pero pese a todo Misao llegó primero a la cima, con ambos brazos extendidos al cielo y sonrisa satisfecha de triunfador—, te gane.

—Ser ninja es trampa. —Yahiko se dejó caer como costal a un lado del camino, respirando a duras penas—. Necesito nuevos pulmones.

—Debilucho. —Misao se puso en cuclillas junto a él y ladeó la cabeza para burlarse mejor, Yahiko la observó entre los rayos de sol, su piel era blanca y hacía contraste con sus ojos verdes, el sudor le corría por el cuello y se perdía bajando por su blusa. No parecía cansada.

—Llévame a rastras. —Colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos se quejó sonoramente—. No puedo más.

—No creo que pueda… —Aun así lo intentó, lo tomó de una pierna y lo arrastró por dos metros, Yahiko tenía que aguantarse la risa y fingirse desmayado—. ¡Pesas mucho!

—¡Y tú no pesas nada! —Con una velocidad envidiable se puso de pie, la tomó por la cintura y se la echó al hombro como costal de papas.

—¡Ey!

—¿Quién es el más fuerte ahora? —Algunas señoras empezaron a susurrar ante su comportamiento poco apropiado para un templo, pero Yahiko las ignoró, Misao pataleó un poco, pero al final quedó inerte sobre él, como un trapo, y empezó a dar su tour turístico de cabeza.

—¿Ves ese puesto de allá?, ahí se compran amuletos y por allá es donde tienes que ir a rezar.

—¿Qué clase de amuletos? —Yahiko caminó hacia allá sin bajarla, Misao se preguntó si estaba haciendo alarde de su fuerza simplemente—. ¡Mira!, —sujetó uno entre sus dedos y se río—, éste es de amor, ¿lo quieres?

—Como si tú no lo necesitaras. —Misao se soltó de su agarre de un salto y enarcó una delicada ceja—. Kaoru dice que ninguna chica se fija en ti si Yutaro está cerca.

—¿Y las cosas con Aoshi qué tal? —Yahiko la miró con retintín, ella suspiró y tomó otro amuleto.

—Los dos lo necesitamos, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Pagaron los dos amuletos y fueron a rezar.

—Tú rezas por mí y yo por ti. —Misao movió el amuleto en el aire—. Así tenemos más oportunidades de que se cumpla.

—Tendríamos más oportunidades si no lo hubiéramos planeado. —Yahiko rodó los ojos, pero aun así ambos palmearon dos veces y se concentraron en sus peticiones.

"Que Yahiko sea muy feliz con Tsubame" Misao apretó los parpados rezando mentalmente "Y que ya no me sonría como si fuera un hombre y yo una pulga porque me cabrea" sin ser consciente una vena empezó a latirle en la frente "Soy mayor que él, niño sin modales… Ah, y que Aoshi-sama cuide más su salud, gracias".

Yahiko por su parte puso un rostro muy calmo mientras rezaba.

"Que Aoshi espabile" no sonaba demasiado bien como petición de rezo "Y Misao tenga valor para decirle de una vez que lo ama" frunció ligeramente el ceño "Y solo si es posible y si no es mucho pedir que Kaoru ya no me use para probar sus nuevos inventos culinarios, gracias".

—¡Listo! —Ambos voltearon a verse muy satisfechos y sonrieron.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi tuvo una visita desagradable, un hombre que le informó acerca de la muerte de ciertos efectivos Oniwabanshu en una misión, una misión que él había rechazado. Se preguntó si acaso su presencia en aquel sitio habría significado una diferencia, pero negó con la cabeza, el destino era algo confuso e incierto.

Misao se había proclamado la Okashira, pero para efectos prácticos Aoshi había vuelto a tomar el liderazgo de la organización y la joven parecía más contenta con ese arreglo, era entendible, Misao no formaba parte de la oscuridad de los Oniwabanshu, ¿qué podía saber ella de asesinatos, intrigas y traiciones?

—Te gane de nuevo. —Escuchó risas juveniles y salió de su habitación, la puerta del cuarto de Shiro estaba abierta y Aoshi echó una breve ojeada dentro.

—¡Estás haciendo trampa! —Misao respingó cuando Yahiko colocó sus barajas sobre el suelo ganándoles a todos.

—No es posible que nos hayas ganado de nuevo. —Omasu abrió los ojos sorprendida y Shiro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sean buenos perdedores y tomen. —Yahiko señaló una botella de sake y los tres perdedores le dieron un trago, a juzgar por sus mejillas sonrojadas Yahiko llevaba rato ganando.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Misao entornó los ojos y le sonrió (una sonrisa que empezaba a volverse borracha)—. ¿Quiere jugar? —Solo a ella se le ocurriría invitarlo tan casualmente.

—Estamos jugando baraja. —Yahiko se volteó a medias—. ¿Sabe jugar? —Shiro y Omasu lo miraron conteniendo el aire, en el Aoiya Aoshi era casi como el inquilino misterioso al que no debían acercarse, no, de hecho nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con el resto de la humanidad. Pero haber cuidado de Yahiko y Misao unos días en Tokio le había dado cierta familiaridad para con el muchacho.

—¿Es un juego extranjero? —Dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

—Sí, me lo enseñó Yutaro. —Yahiko mostró las barajas en sus manos—. El que pierda tiene que tomar, pero si quiere buscamos otro castigo para usted. —A Aoshi hubiera podido hacerle gracia que lo condenara al bando de los perdedores sin haber jugado, pero le llamó más la atención el hecho de que recordara que no bebía sake.

—Me parece que declinare el ofrecimiento. —Aun así se paró junto a la ventana.

—Bueno, puede ver. —Yahiko le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Pero no se vale decir nada.

—¡Entonces sí haces trampas! —Misao lo señaló acusadora. Hubo una serie de reclamos y los cuatro jugadores volvieron a concentrarse en lo suyo, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que Yahiko barajeaba de manera peculiar, pero ya que no conocía el juego no estaba seguro de sí hacía trampa o no.

—¿De nuevo perdimos? —Omasu chilló.

—Bien. —Misao sacudió la cabeza, la mirada se le estaba empezando a poner perdida, pero Aoshi nunca la había visto tomar antes y debía admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad—. Vamos a jugar dados, ya no vamos a caer en tu trampa.

—¿Dados? —Yahiko tomó el bote e hizo bailotear los dados entre sus dedos—. ¿Si sabes que conocí a Kaoru y Kenshin haciendo trampas con dados? —Misao abrió la boca como si la hubieran golpeado y Yahiko se echó a reír. De todas formas la joven no se amedrento y jugó hasta que se puso a soltar risitas tontas que nada tenían que ver con el juego.

Omasu se paró dando tumbos a su habitación sin despedirse, Shiro se durmió en el suelo y Misao empezó a tararear una canción con la lengua arrastrada.

—Creo que esto es una victoria para mí. —Yahiko arrojó los dados y los atrapó en el aire.

—Estabas haciendo trampa. —Aoshi solo expuso el hecho.

—Sí, lo estaba. —Y no estaba absolutamente nada culpable al respecto—. Tenía curiosidad por ver si vomitaba. —Señaló a Misao quien tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello desordenado y una mirada bastante atontada, la verdad se veía como diez veces más inocente de lo que lucía normalmente.

—En el A-A-Aoiya hay u-u-una espada… —Misao estaba cantando llevando el ritmo con la cabeza, Aoshi recordó con tristeza que aquella era una canción torpe que Hiottoko le había enseñado cuando era niña.

—Pues nada. —Yahiko se puso de pie—. Venga, vamos a tu cuarto. —Le extendió a Misao ambas manos y ella se sujetó a él sonriendo, como un niño pequeño—. Uff. —Yahiko tiró de ella quien se abrazó de su cintura riendo—. Aoshi, no la vuelvas a dejar tomar nunca, está completamente vulnerable.

—¿Quién esta vulnerable? —Misao le restregó la cara contra el pecho como los bebes cuando tenían sueño.

—Tú. —Yahiko la sujetó por la cintura con fastidio, pero luego pareció reaccionar y observó a Aoshi, era una mirada sorprendida, como si estuviera esperando algo de su parte, pero Aoshi no supo qué, exactamente, estaba buscando.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada. —Yahiko volvió a ver a Misao, había un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos, como si sintiera pena de ella—. Me la llevo a su cuarto.

—¿A quién? —Misao arrastró los pies colgada de él.

—A ti. —Aoshi los vio desaparecer por el pasillo. A sus pies Shiro roncaba.

Recordó una escena de su pasado, hace años en esa misma habitación, después de una misión que había sido peligrosa tanto él como sus hombres se encontraban sentados departiendo con sake. Aoshi nunca había sido precisamente bueno bebiendo, conforme más tomaba los recuerdos agrios se empeñaban en consumirlo y su humor se tornaba violento, justo empezaba a sentir una creciente irritación cuando Misao entró a la habitación corriendo.

—"¿Qué hacen?". —La recordaba perfectamente, con su voz clara y un kimono azul, el cabello trenzado con un enorme moño rosa en la punta.

—"Largo de aquí Misao". —Porque cinco hombres bebiendo y contando groserías no era un sitio donde pudiera estar una niña.

—"Uh…" —Recordó su pie detenerse en el aire, temblar, retroceder, sus berridos mientras había salido de ahí llorando.

—"Ah". —Hannya se había asomado por el pasillo hasta verla perderse aun chillando en dirección a la planta baja—. "Creo que se asustó". —Aoshi había gruñido mientras pasaba otro trago, un trago que le caló en la garganta.

Después de eso Misao había pasado tres días sin hablarle, luego había iniciado su lento regreso a él con saludos susurrados y miradas desviadas. Miradas que decían a las claras que aún le tenía miedo, le tenía miedo pero la atracción que sentía por él era aún más fuerte que su temor.

Niña ingenua.

—Y sin embargo siempre regresas. —Aoshi salió de la habitación. Desde aquel día cuando Misao era una niña no había vuelto a pasarla bien bebiendo sake.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yahiko y Misao estaban comiendo sandia sentados en el pasillo exterior del Aoiya, por la mañana habían ayudado en el restaurante lavando trastes y cortando verdura, Yahiko tenía experiencia de cuando iba a ayudar al Akabeko, pero ya eran las cinco de la tarde y los habían dejado libres para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Aunque era muy tarde para ir a visitar algún atractivo turístico.

—Oye, —Yahiko pasó un pedazo de fruta con grandes aspavientos—, escuché que el Lobo estaba momentáneamente en su antigua oficina.

—Ah, sí. —Misao dio un parpadeo—. Lo tienen en Hokkaido, pero tenía que arreglar no sé qué por aquí.

—¿Quieres visitarlo? —Yahiko se chupó el dedo pulgar que tenía líquido rojo corriéndole por la yema, Misao lo observó, preguntándose porque no le parecía desagradable que lo limpiara con su lengua y no con una servilleta.

—¿Para que querría visitarlo?

—No sé, —Yahiko puso ambas manos tras su espalda y se apoyó ligeramente en ellas—, para molestarlo.

—Siempre termina molestándome él a mí. —Misao frunció el ceño.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a verlo disfrazados de vendedores de soba? —Yahiko se río entre dientes—. Que tontos que éramos.

—Hasta nos pusimos bigotes. —Misao hizo la pantomima de retorcer un grueso bigote entre sus dedos.

—Sí. —Yahiko cerró los ojos sonriendo—. Nos descubrió enseguida.

—Y Aoshi-sama y Megumi entraron como si nada. —Misao se acostó en el tatami.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Yahiko se acostó a su lado y le picó la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—Disfrazarnos.

—¿Para qué?

—Para recordar viejos tiempos.

—Creí que ya no éramos idiotas… —Misao titubeó, pero Yahiko le lanzó una mirada que decía a las claras que no le creía en lo absoluto—. Bueno, que no éramos "tan" idiotas.

—Lo seguimos siendo tonta, eso es lo que nos hace tan geniales.

—Lo que digas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saito se encontraba sentado con ambas piernas subidas en su escritorio, enlazadas por los tobillos, Aoshi estaba sentado en un sillón pegado a la pared, se veía tan taciturno como siempre, casi como sí el aire a su alrededor pudiera volverse sombrío a su voluntad.

—Entonces. —Saito formó una bola de humo en el aire, el cigarro colgando entre sus dedos—. ¿Cinco bajas?

—Cinco. —Aoshi confirmó el hecho, sin expresiones ni maldiciones, debía ser la persona más estoica del mundo.

—Eso es una gran pérdida. —Con la mano libre tamborileó en su muslo—. ¿Y la misión?

—Completada con éxito.

—Ya. —No es como si Aoshi fuera a decir más y él no era de los que hacían conversaciones para matar el rato. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás inhalo lentamente su cigarro, si Aoshi quería decir algo más que lo dijera, él no iba a preguntar.

—¡Servicio a domicilio! —Alguien gritó afuera, Saito enarcó una ceja, no había pedido nada. Antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse en guardia la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos gamberros… dos gamberros que conocía muy bien.

—Je…Jefe… —Un muchacho tartamudeó con cara de que aquellos dos se le habían colado sin que pudiera evitarlo, Saito suspiró. Yahiko y Misao estaban vestidos de samurái, ambos se habían hecho una coleta ridícula en lo alto de la cabeza y llevaban los colores del Shinsengumi.

—¡Entrega especial! —Misao abrió una caja, volaron un montón de palomas y un puñado de confeti. Saito se quedó inmóvil mientras alrededor las palomas volaban, se azotaban, cagaban y tiraban plumas.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Luego Misao y Yahiko se apoyaron uno en el otro y rieron tanto que parecía que fueran a desbaratarse. Saito contó hasta tres, armándose de paciencia, luego giró la mirada hacia Aoshi quien estaba ahí, tan estoico, con una paloma sobre el hombro.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tienen? —Pero Aoshi no contestó, era el padre más desobligado que conocía.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —Misao estaba riéndose tanto que terminaría por no poder respirar—. Lobo sarnoso. —El hakama azul del Shinsengumi le hacía brillar los ojos verdes y la coleta le daba un aire a espadachín que le hizo recordar viejas épocas.

—¿Qué quieren? —Aun así no dejó que ellos lo notaran, se colocó un cigarro en los labios y lo encendió.

—Nada. —Yahiko puso ambas manos en su cadera—. Queríamos molestarte.

—Pues ya lo hicieron, largo.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Serían idiotas, ambos chocaron una palma en el aire. Fue como un deja vu, Saito recordó a Shinpachi y a Okita chocando palmas en medio de la noche, con esa sonrisa traviesa que a veces ponían cuando lograban que alguien les invitara la comida.

Luego corrieron de la comisaria, sin importarles recoger el tiradero de confeti ni recolectar sus preciadas palomas. Saito inhaló hondo, luego dejó ir el aire en una voluta de humo.

—Ellos no parecieron notar que estabas aquí. —Saito giró hacía Aoshi—. Y si lo notaron no pareció importarles. ¿No vas a frenarlos?

—Solo se están divirtiendo. —Aoshi contestó estoico, abrió las ventanas y las palomas volaron a la libertad, abajo Misao y Yahiko se habían abierto los hakamas y los ondeaban para echarse aire, seguramente tenían calor. Yahiko no llevaba prendas debajo, pero Misao se había vendado el tórax, por su clavícula descubierta corrían gotas de sudor, el cabello de la coleta le caía liso y negro por debajo de la cintura.

—Me recordaron un par de cosas. —Saito se paró al lado de él, junto a la ventana, abajo Misao se echó el cabello hacía adelante, Yahiko le sopló en la nuca y ella dio un brinco sonrojada para después amenazarlo con un puño mientras él reía—. Creí que habías dicho que no morirías porque alguien te esperaba en casa. **(1)** —Aoshi lo miró de reojo.

—Eso dije.

—Eres consciente de que esos dos están enamorados, ¿cierto? —Saito los señaló, finalmente Yahiko y Misao se habían sentado en la banqueta debajo de un árbol, sus rodillas se rozaban. Aoshi la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta, aunque ahora que los observaba era muy evidente—. La verdad es que son tal para cual. —Saito enarcó una ceja—. Esos dos.

—Lo son. —Hacía tiempo que no sentía que dos jóvenes uno al lado del otro hacían una escena tan bonita.

—¿Estas esperando algo? —Saito agitó su cigarrillo—. No pareces la clase de hombre que renuncia una vez ha decidido algo.

—¿Tienes algún particular interés en esta situación? —Aoshi habló, con tono monocorde. —Encuentro todo el asunto un tanto entretenido. —Pese a todo una sonrisa bastante oscura se dibujó en su rostro—. Él tiene potencial.

—Lo tiene. —Aoshi coincidió.

—Y pese a lo que pude haber creído ella también. —Aoshi no sabía si el potencial del que hablaba Saito era en el plano de un ninja o en el plano de ser una mujer. Abajo Yahiko y Misao apoyaron las cabezas una contra la otra. Enamorados. Era ridículo que con lo patente que se veía ni siquiera ellos se hubieran dado cuenta todavía.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yahiko se iría dentro de dos días, en primera instancia se suponía que iba a quedarse más tiempo, pero Kaoru se había lastimado en un entrenamiento (algo así) tenía que volver.

Misao y él habían gastado ese día yendo al mercado, casi no habían comprado nada, pero se habían divertido mucho, también se habían dado una vuelta por el puerto, mojando los pies en el agua y recordando batallas pasadas.

Había sido muy divertido.

Finalmente habían regresado al Aoiya, se habían bañado y habían contado historias de terror acompañados de una vela en compañía de Shiro y Omasu. Shiro se sabía las historias de terror más horribles así que todos volvieron bastante temerosos a sus habitaciones. Iba a dar la una de la mañana. Yahiko vio a Misao meterse en su habitación y cerrar el shoji, pasaron cinco minutos, cinco minutos que Yahiko siguió en el pasillo, preguntándose exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

Al final decidió no pensárselo tanto, no tenía sueño, convencería a Misao de que jugaran baraja, dados o lo que fuera en su cuarto. Dio un paso al frente, pero para su sorpresa Aoshi apareció en medio del pasillo, llevaba la ropa Oniwabanshu, a lo mejor venía de una misión, pensó en hablarle, pero para su desconcierto el ninja abrió el shoji de Misao; antes de entrar dentro pareció sentir su mirada, giró hacía él e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Aturdido Yahiko hizo lo mismo, luego la puerta se cerró.

El joven y prometedor espadachín aun sentía las orejas hirviendo cuando dio media vuelta camino a su habitación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao se acababa de poner la yukata de dormir cuando el shoji de su habitación se abrió.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —En primera instancia se sintió confundida, Aoshi llevaba puesto el traje Oniwabanshu, ¿sería una misión de última hora?, ¿había algo que tenía qué decirle? —. ¿Qué sucede? —Ansiosa caminó hacía él—. ¿Hay una urgencia? —Aoshi la miró con aquellos ojos azules que eran indescifrables, incluso para ella.

—No.

—¿No?, —un poco más sosegada se llevó una mano al pecho con alivio—, ¿entonces?

—Tú puedes irrumpir en mi habitación en la oscuridad, pero yo no, ¿es eso? —La voz de Aoshi fue dura, aun así Misao sintió que el rubor le explotaba en las mejillas y le teñía de carmín el cuello.

—N-no… no dije eso… —Hacía cerca de un año en Navidad Okon, Omasu y ella habían hecho una ridícula competencia de tomar sake, al final no habían tomado tanto pero el alcohol la había envalentonado. Cerca de las tres de la mañana se había metido en la habitación de Aoshi, recordaba vagamente haberlo abrazado, pedirle que la besara, o que por lo menos la dejara besarlo. Y él se lo había permitido. Misao lo había besado, lo había lamido, lo había mordido, luego ya no recordaba más, al otro día había despertado en su habitación, preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño.

¿Había sido un sueño?

No podía saberlo, Aoshi se comportaba igual que siempre y hubiera sido demasiado estúpido si iba y le preguntaba si el besuqueo que habían tenido en Navidad había sido real o producto de sus alucinaciones.

Así que lo intentó. De nuevo. Hace cinco meses durante el festival todos habían salido a la celebración, pero Misao regresó temprano. Él estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared, aparentemente dormido, pero cuando ella caminó hacía él levantó la mirada. Ojos azules que eran como una marea que podía tragarla, Misao quiso dar media vuelta y huir, en lugar de eso titubeó hacía él, se arrodilló enfrente y le acercó los labios temerosa, Aoshi le atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes, quiso gritar. En lugar de eso se inclinó hacía él, se sujetó a sus hombros mientras lo besaba o él la besaba, no estaba segura.

"A-Aoshi-sama" pero él no contestaba, aunque le sujetaba con ambas manos la breve cintura para evitar que huyera. De tanto besarlo el corazón se le iba a salir, estaba tan asustada que le temblaban las manos. Al final Aoshi la había sujetado contra su pecho, de seguro molesto con ella por intentar seducirlo y luego volverse tan cobarde como un niño intentando no llorar. Angustiada Misao se había dormido contra su pecho y al día siguiente había despertado en su habitación.

Pero esta vez sí había sucedido, ¿cierto?, aun tenía los labios inflamados, debía haber sucedido. Aunque Aoshi seguía comportándose igual y ella estaba demasiado mortificada y avergonzada para decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

Y ahora ahí estaban.

—Ya pasaron cinco meses. —La voz de Aoshi rompió la oscuridad—. Y no has regresado.

—Yo… —Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Aoshi la sujetó de la mano y la acercó a él, era pequeña, tan pequeña y menuda que apenas le rozaba el pecho o quizás él era demasiado alto.

—No soy tan paciente. —Fue consciente de que no estaba siendo amable cuando la tumbó sobre el futón y mordió sus labios, Misao parecía tan sorprendida que por un momento no le contestó, pero luego, tímidamente, dejó que sus labios se movieran bajo los de él. Desde el día que había decidido que ella era su razón de vivir también había esperado el momento en que se entregara a él, el día de Navidad había sido el inicio, pero ella estaba ebria, no podía ser tomada en serio, luego, hace cinco meses ella estaba asustada, tan asustada que su corazón era como un pajarito aterrorizado volando en círculos.

Había cometido un error. Con paciencia había esperado que ella volviera, que sus temores se disiparan, pero no podía seguir esperando paciente cuando la mirada que compartía con Yahiko hablaba de un amor en crecimiento.

Aoshi no podía competir con Yahiko. El discípulo de Kaoru era joven, honesto, alegre, voluntarioso… Yahiko era todo lo que él nunca sería. Pero aun así no perdería. No cuando estaba en su mano evitarlo.

—Abre tu boca. —Aoshi le ordenó, temblorosa ella lo hizo—. Agárrate de mí. —Sus manos se sujetaron de sus hombros, Aoshi metió la lengua en su boca, aun cuando para ella todo aquello era nuevo y cerraba los ojos temblorosa. La mano libre de Aoshi tanteó por la yukata, deshaciéndose del nudo que la sostenía cerrada.

—N-no. —Misao intentó resistirse, pero él la sujetó de la nuca para profundizar el beso y ella se estremeció contra su cuerpo. Tenía unos senos redondos y blancos, cabían perfectamente en su mano.

—N-no, no Aoshi-sama. —Esta vez Misao lloró, pero Aoshi le terminó de abrir la yukata y pasó la lengua por sus pechos, lento y cadencioso, sin dejar de verla retorciéndose debajo de él y suplicando que parara.

—No voy a parar. —Le sujetó con delicadeza la mejilla y ella soltó una lágrima que le mojó los dedos—. Ya esperé demasiado. —Misao entreabrió los labios, ¿qué quería de ella exactamente?, ¿la deseaba?, ¿la quería?, ¿aunque fuera un poquito?, ¿había sido su culpa por intentar seducirlo cuando no estaba segura de los sentimientos que tenía por ella?

—Aoshi-sama. —Con ambas manos intentó tomar sus muñecas, deteniéndolo, pero en los ojos de él hubo un brillo de tormenta.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a parar. —Con el codo le inmovilizó un brazo y le tapó la boca, su mano libre se hundió sin preámbulos en medio de sus piernas, Misao se arqueó, mitad dolor, mitad vergüenza, aunque la humedad era patente. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho y no temía entregarse a él, ¿pero qué significaba eso para él?, ¿solo un encuentro nocturno?, ¿solo estaba tomando lo que ella le había insinuado que iba a darle?

—No voy a parar. —Su susurro era oscuro y le hacía estremecer, Misao sentía sus dedos hundirse en ella, agitarla, someterla. Nunca había sentido eso antes, ¿qué era?, no podía parar de llorar, iba a morirse, iba a morirse.

Aoshi fue consciente de que en muchos sentidos la estaba violentando, su cuerpo medio cubierto por la yukata a la luz de la luna estaba perlado de sudor, los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y la mano que le impedía suplicar daban una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero simplemente no iba a detenerse.

Misao jadeó contra su mano, sus ojos verdes se empañaron debido a la pasión y sus piernas se apretaron en torno a sus dedos que tan diligentemente la llevaban a las alturas. Se arqueó hacía él, gimiendo, llorando, húmeda y salvaje. Pero Aoshi no la dejó ir, no la dejó ir incluso cuando su cuerpo se volvió lánguido y su mirada se perdió en el éxtasis.

Finalmente retiró los dedos despacio, ella respiraba agitada, quitó la mano que acallaba su boca y supo que podía levantarse e irse, sin decir nada, así como lo había hecho toda su vida y que ella lloraría pero lo entendería, porque su destino estaba anclado al de él aunque se resistiera.

Pero estaba cansado de resistirse.

—Saito dice que tú y Yahiko están enamorados. —Su voz le sonó hueca en medio de la noche, Misao se tensó, en acto reflejo cerró su yukata, como si así pudiera protegerse de él.

—¿Por eso hizo todo esto? —Sintió que la voz de ella temblaba.

—No. —Porque sabía que eran dos niños que lo más que harían sería darse un beso aturdido cuando se separaran.

—¿Entonces…? —Misao lo miró, con un rayo de esperanza temblando en sus pupilas, tan inocente como siempre. Lo único que quería de ella era su amor, su hogar cálido al cual regresar, el regazo en el que podía apoyar la cabeza. Pero era malo con las palabras, siempre lo había sido.

—Duerme. —Le susurró contra la oreja, ella le puso una mano sobre el pecho, ahí donde estaba el corazón.

—Aoshi-sama… —Y ella era valiente, mucho más que él—. Deme… deme su amor… a-aunque sea esta noche. —Pero su amor, ese amor torturado y difícil ya era suyo, suyo desde la primera vez que la había visto corriendo hacia él cuando era una niña.

—Ya lo hice. —Aoshi le pasó las dos manos por la cintura y la pegó a él, colocando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su protegida, sintió que las manos temblorosas de ella le aferraban la ropa.

Por el resto de la noche no volvieron a hablar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente por la tarde Yahiko fue a verlo al templo. Iba solo y parecía un tanto nervioso, pero apenas sentarse frente a él en posición ceremonial su rostro se volvió sereno, como el de un guerrero ante una batalla.

—No voy a permitir que juegue con Misao. —Era entendible, Yahiko era, después de todo, hijo de samuráis, para él el honor era importante, y el honor de una mujer lo era aún más.

—No estoy jugando con ella. —Y merecía una respuesta acorde a la situación.

—¿Va casarse con ella? —Yahiko lo miró fijo.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo? —Aquel era un interrogatorio que dadas las circunstancias era poco convencional, pero Aoshi se lo debía, después de todo había sido Yahiko quien lo había empujado a ese punto.

—Cuando ella lo acepte.

—Ella lo aceptaría en éste mismo segundo si se lo pidiera. —Yahiko chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Va a pedírselo?

—Sí. —Y sus ojos eran tan vacíos de sentimiento como siempre.

—Solo quiero aclarar, —Yahiko se puso lentamente de pie, las orejas le enrojecieron un poco—, que si me hubiera aplicado en serio le hubiera ganado. —Aoshi quiso decirle algo, tener la confianza de poder negar aquello, pero no la tenía. Así que solo lo vio fijamente, sin embargo algo debió cambiar en su mirada porque Yahiko se río.

—Solo estaba bromeando, como es tan frío pensaba que no sentía nada, no vuelva a verme como si quisiera matarme. —El muchacho se fue, Aoshi desvió la mirada.

Como si quisiera matarlo.

Lentamente colocó una mano sobre su cara y cerró los ojos. Un muchacho lo había descubierto. Deseaba y amaba tanto a Misao que ya no podía ocultarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao fue a despedir a Yahiko al tren, estaba lloviendo así que los dos iban apretujados bajo un enorme paraguas, con bolsas, regalos y maletas. En el camino una carreta les había echado un montón de agua sucia encima y no habían podido evitar maldecir al conductor para luego echar a reír.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Aunque ambos sabían que sí, que había pasado algo.

El tren llegaba a las 5 de la tarde así que esperaron en el andén solitario, ocultos por el paraguas, recordando los últimos días, las aventuras que le contaría a Kaoru, algunas cosas de su pasado en común y otros comentarios sin importancia acerca del clima.

—Uh… —Yahiko finalmente le guiñó un ojo—. Mi rezo ha funcionado así que más te vale que el tuyo también funcione. —Misao enrojeció, entera, evidentemente no le había contado a Yahiko que Aoshi la había visitado por la noche, pero sabía que el muchacho había visto a su tutor a solas, no tenía el valor para preguntarle de qué habían hablado.

—Funcionara… ya verás… —Misao se sintió un poco tonta—. Por cierto, el Lobo anda diciendo que estamos enamorados.

—¿Tú y yo? —Yahiko parpadeó, alguien anunció que el tren estaba por llegar.

—Sí. —Misao bajó la mirada, las mejillas le enrojecieron—. Creo que solo quiere molestar.

—Nuestra broma fue mejor. —Yahiko sonrío, ella lo miró de reojo.

—Sí lo fue. —El tren llegó, entre rugidos de la máquina.

—Entonces, ¿sigues amando a Aoshi, cierto?

—Sí. —Misao pasó saliva, roja como la grana, y era bonita, ahí con los ojos verdes brillantes y aquella expresión arrebolada—. ¿Y tú a Tsubame, no?

—Sí. —Yahiko dio un parpadeo, la tomó por el hombro—. Pero dicen que el corazón es muy grande. —Misao no lo pensó, le echó los dos brazos al cuello y levantó la cara para alcanzar sus labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y estuvieron así, bajo el paraguas, con la lluvia cayendo alrededor y sus labios apenas presionándose en una caricia dulce.

—¡Tren para Tokio! —Alguien gritó, Yahiko soltó todas las cosas, tomó a Misao de la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire, ella gritó, luego los dos se rieron.

—Eso fue tierno, pero creo que quedamos mejor como amigos.

—Mucho mejor. —Misao coincidió. Yahiko le guiñó un ojo, recogió sus cosas y caminó al tren, antes de subir le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

—¡Y si quieres que Aoshi te haga su esposa pronto solo dile que te besaste conmigo en la estación!

—¡Idiota! —Pero se estaba riendo mientras se lo decía. Cuando el tren se fue y él desapareció en la distancia Misao se llevó la mano a los labios, a lo mejor, solo un poquito, Saito había tenido razón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi estaba sentado dormitando contra la pared de su cuarto cuando Misao entró, cerró lentamente el shoji tras ella y se sentó frente a él, en medio de la oscuridad, con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían tener luz dentro. Sin embargo no parecía dispuesta a seducirlo, ni siquiera a intentarlo, antes bien su postura era la de alguien que está por enfrentar un espinoso destino.

—Aoshi-sama.

—¿Qué sucede? —No fue su intención contestarle tan abruptamente, pero su tono de voz siempre tenía esa modulación, como hueca.

—Yo… —Misao titubeó, pero finalmente enderezó los hombros e irguió el pecho—. ¡Yo bese a Yahiko en la estación!

" _Solo quiero aclarar, que si me hubiera aplicado en serio le hubiera ganado"_

Por primera vez en años Aoshi no pensó, sus ojos tomaron un tono oscuro cuando sujetó a Misao del hombro y la empujó contra el suelo, ella soltó un jadeo cuando su boca se encontró con la de Aoshi en la oscuridad.

Esa la verdad no parecía una propuesta de matrimonio.

Aoshi le sujetó las dos manos, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras la besaba, Misao tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y notaba (con tremenda vergüenza por su parte) que su pelvis trataba de alzarse para encontrar la de él.

—A-Aoshi-sama… —Como pudo, y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, desvió la cara, aunque él quedo con los labios sobre su cuello y la verdad sentía como que fuera a derretirse—. Se suponía que usted me tenía que decir algo cuando yo le dijera eso.

—¿Qué tenía que decirte? —Aoshi pasó los labios por su cuello subió hasta mordisquear su oreja aunque ella cerraba los ojos avergonzada.

—Uh… a-algo…

" _¿Va casarse con ella?"_

—¿Lo de casarnos?, —Aoshi se levantó un poco para verla a la cara—, ¿quieres que lo hagamos? —Misao enrojeció, balbuceante, una virgen tímida e inexperta.

—Pu-pues sí.

—¿Entonces lo del beso era mentira?

—No. —Con los ojos del que no debe nada le devolvió la mirada—. Sí lo bese. —Sería descarada.

Su futura esposa que lo amaba pero se había enamoriscado de otro hombre.

—Bueno, —con su voz sin matices de siempre Aoshi le soltó las manos para abrirle la ropa—, abra que castigarte.

—¡Pero Aoshi-sama…! —Misao lo detuvo, en su mirada la duda de quien no sabe que terreno está pisando.

—Si quieres que nos casemos ahora mismo iremos a despertar al sacerdote para que nos case Misao. —Los labios de su protegida se entreabrieron, sin creerlo, aunque él tampoco le había demasiadas pistas acerca de la profundidad de sus sentimientos—. Pero sea hoy, mañana o dentro de una semana de todas maneras voy a castigarte.

—Ser… ser rencoroso no le hará bien Aoshi-sama. —Sonrojada y nerviosa intentó contenerlo, pero Aoshi simplemente le dirigió una mirada, una mirada que decía a las claras que su castigo iba a gustarle.

Misao se tapó la cara con ambas manos cuando la lengua de Aoshi recorrió, tortuosa, su cuerpo y sus manos le mostraron sensaciones que desconocía.

Solo de una cosa estaba segura.

¡Los rezos de Yahiko (y sus besos, esto era muy importante), sí que funcionaban!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Desde que escribí "Flores de cerezo" me pareció que Yahiko y Misao hacían una pareja encantadora, eso sí, me gusta más su relación de amigos enamoriscados que un romance propiamente dicho entre ellos (es que son tan lindos y tiernos que me encantan así).

 **(1)** Este fanfic gira en torno a la frase que Aoshi menciona en el manga, cuando le dice a Saito que no morirá porque alguien lo espera en casa. Creo que Aoshi, quien había mencionado que ya no tenía lazos que lo ataran al unirse a Shishio, decide entregarse (a su manera) a Misao al aceptar que ella es ahora su razón de vivir. En este fanfic estaba esperando pacientemente que ella estuviera lista, pero Yahiko vino a revolver y apresurar las cosas.

Tenía éste fanfic a medio terminar desde hace como dos semanas, pero hoy que mi querida Blankaoru ha subido un MisAoshi titulado "Enséñame a querer" me ha puesto modo fangirl y no paré de escribir. Solo agregar que la música de fondo de este oneshot fue "Dame tu amor" de Mago de Oz.

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Ya quiero que salga el nuevo manga de RuroKen!

 _02 de Julio del 2017, Domingo._


End file.
